


Punishment

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t appreciate being kept in the dark about important things, and I would say this is pretty damned important.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

   
It happened every now and then, over the years. At first they had all thought that Tony would be horrified, but he seemed relaxed about it and laughed about it. No one seriously thought that anything would ever come of it, and they all smiled at the way Tony handled it. All of them, except Gibbs. Yes, every now and then, Tony would get hit on by a guy.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs narrowed his eyes the first time he noticed it. They were at a pub having an after work drink, Gibbs joining his team for once, and when Tony went to the bar to place their orders for the next round, a young blond guy, pretty but with a vacuous expression, sidled up to Tony and started hitting on him. Instead of the expected scathing remark and brush-off, Tony indulged the young man, flirting a little with him before sending him on his way. When Tony returned, Abby smirked at him and McGee gave him a ribbing, but Tony took it in stride, answering them with a smile.  
   
“Oh, relax! He was pretty! Not my type, but certainly worth looking at…”  
   
When they all gaped at him at that response, Tony just smiled and sipped his drink until normal conversation resumed.  
   
*****  
   
The next time Gibbs saw it happen, he was distinctly displeased about it. Tony was interviewing a witness, a handsome young man with black curls and green eyes, and every question Tony asked about what the young man had seen was answered with a question about Tony. Whether he worked out a lot, whether he was seeing someone, whether he liked sushi and might want to join the young man for a bite to eat. Tony smiled and steered the conversation back to what had been witnessed, then gently let the young man down. Gibbs slapped Tony’s head when they were in the car again, rather viciously.  
   
“Ouch! What was that for??”  
   
“No flirting with witnesses, DiNozzo!”  
   
“I wasn’t flirting! He was! I was very professional!”  
   
Gibbs sighed, and Tony looked at him from under his eyelashes before he continued.  
   
“Besides, he wasn’t my type.”  
   
*****  
   
They were in a restaurant as part of Vance’s security detail while the Director met with SecNav for dinner when it happened again. The waiter, a rather distinguished man with dark hair and grey eyes, a few years older than Tony, kept coming up to them and offering them his services. Gibbs was annoyed at the constant interruptions while they were supposed to be focusing on security, and Tony eventually managed to get the man to leave them alone with an apologetic smile. Gibbs huffed.  
   
“You just can’t help yourself, can you, DiNozzo.”  
   
Tony eyed Gibbs curiously, not answering. Gibbs huffed again.  
   
“What did you do, spray on pheromones or something?”  
   
“What do you mean, Gibbs?”  
   
“Just keep your mind on the job. Stop attracting all these guys.”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“I can’t help that, Boss. But don’t worry, I’m fully focused on the job. That guy wasn’t my type anyway.”  
   
*****  
   
When the handsome college kid with dark brown curls hanging down to his shoulders and smoldering bedroom eyes, looking older than his actual age, openly eyed Tony in appreciation and offered him breakfast even though it was late afternoon, Gibbs had had enough. He told the kid to back off, sent Tony to get the car, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. When the car pulled up he got in, and leaned back against the headrest, his eyes closed, trying to maintain his calm.  
   
“You okay, Gibbs?”  
   
No response.  
   
“What’s bugging you, Boss? Something the kid said?”  
   
Again silence.  
   
“I didn’t think he had anything useful to say.”  
   
“Damn right he didn’t.”  
   
“Then what’s eating you?”  
   
“Why don’t you just tell those guys that you’re straight instead of flirting back?”  
   
“That’s not nice, Gibbs. I don’t like hurting people’s feelings. Besides, what’s the harm in flirting a little? It makes everyone feel better.”  
   
“You’re leading them on.”  
   
“I always turn them down gently.”  
   
“Why bother? You always say they aren’t your type. I thought you were pretty indiscriminate when it came to women.”  
   
“True. But I’m not when it comes to men.”  
   
That made Gibbs look over to Tony curiously. Tony tried to stay calm under that searching gaze. He hadn’t meant to ever tell Gibbs, but when Gibbs kept the conversation going in this direction, he decided to be honest. At last Gibbs spoke again.  
   
“You have a type of man you’re attracted to?”  
   
“Hmmm… Yeah.”  
   
“Ever act on it?”  
   
That made Tony smirk, and he turned his twinkling eyes away from the road and to Gibbs for a moment.  
   
“Bold, Gibbs! I didn’t think you’d ever want to talk about sex with me. But the answer to your question is no, I haven’t.”  
   
“Why not?”  
   
Gibbs looked at Tony, and saw the amused twinkle disappear from his eyes to be replaced with hesitation. After taking a deep breath, Tony answered softly.  
   
“Because I don’t think he’s interested.”  
   
“He? I thought you said it was a type.”  
   
“Yeah… but it’s very specific, and I’ve only ever met one man who fit the bill.”  
   
“What is it then?”  
   
Just then, Tony pulled into the Yard and they both remained silent until Tony had parked the car. Shutting off the engine, Tony stared straight ahead, not looking at Gibbs when he answered again.  
   
“Silver hair, blue eyes, bossy, bit of a bastard, name of Gibbs.”  
   
The silence stretched between them for long moments, then Tony got out of the car and into the elevator up to the bullpen, leaving Gibbs in the car staring into nothingness.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs blinked.  
   
From the very start, ever since Baltimore, Gibbs had smiled, sighed, worried, laughed, despaired, forgotten, suppressed, huffed, snorted, slapped, and a myriad of other things when it came to Tony. But he had always kept himself under control, never showing too much. The only times he really lost it around Tony was when he saw the younger man flirting with a guy, then his jealousy raged within him and he would get even shorter and snappier than usual. Gibbs was old enough to know that just because he wanted something didn’t mean he was going to get it, and Tony was one of those things. Gibbs took pride in his self-control, and if just a few times over the years it slipped away from him a little, then so be it. But Tony had just changed everything with a few softly spoken words.  
   
Gibbs blinked again, then he smiled for a moment before schooling his features back into his usual mask. Not now, not yet. Just a few more hours to go before their shift was over, and then they were off rotation for four days. Just a few more hours, and then Tony was going to learn that his words had ramifications.  
   
*****  
   
Tony felt oddly calm considering that he had just basically told his boss that he wanted him. It actually felt kind of good to have gotten that secret off his chest, and he wasn’t too worried about what Gibbs would do with it. Gibbs was pretty open minded when it came to things like that, and knowing that Tony was attracted to him wouldn’t upset him too much. After all, it didn’t mean that Tony was suddenly going to be drooling over him or anything. Nothing was going to change. He did understand that Gibbs would need a few moments to digest it, so he had left the man in the car and had gone up to the bullpen by himself, settling at his desk. At the questioning looks from McGee and Bishop, Tony confidently said that Gibbs would be right up.  
   
And indeed, the man in question arrived a few minutes later, fresh coffee in hand, looking very much the way he always did. Tony nodded to himself. See? Nothing had changed. No awkward looks, no trip to the elevator, no yelling. Just back to work as if nothing had happened. Business as usual. Tony was actually a little disappointed.  
   
*****  
   
Early that evening, Tony was just settling on his couch with a beer after having grabbed a bite to eat, when his phone rang. Glancing at the screen, he smiled, then frowned before he picked up.  
   
“Hey, Boss.”  
   
“DiNozzo, get your ass over here.”  
   
“I thought we were off duty for four days? Something come up?”  
   
“My place, DiNozzo. Now.”  
   
And then Gibbs hung up. Puzzled and intrigued, Tony downed the remainder of his beer and grabbed his car keys.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs waited impatiently, relaxing only when he heard Tony’s car pull up to the house. He quickly double checked his preparations, then blanked his face into its usual stern mask when Tony came in through the door and called out.  
   
“Boss?”  
   
Gibbs stood in the middle of the living room, arms crossed, looking peeved, and Tony swallowed.  
   
“Something wrong, Boss?”  
   
Gibbs just crooked his finger at Tony, motioning him towards Gibbs, then pointed to the chair he was standing in front of.  
   
“Sit, DiNozzo.”  
   
Tony looked at him curiously, but did as ordered. Gibbs quickly stepped behind him, grabbed Tony’s wrists and secured them to the back of the chair with his handcuffs. Tony let out a surprised squeak, turned his head to try to look at Gibbs, then started questioning.  
   
“Gibbs? What’s going on here? What did I do?”  
   
When he had Tony’s wrists fastened, Gibbs knelt and quickly secured Tony’s ankles to the chair’s legs with the ropes he had already put in place for the purpose.  
   
“Hey! What are you doing? What is this, Gibbs? Let me go!”  
   
Everything in place to his satisfaction, Gibbs walked around and faced Tony, crossing his arms over his chest again.  
   
“Quiet.”  
   
Instantly Tony shut his mouth, staring up at Gibbs towering over him, trying to figure out what was going on. Gibbs smirked, then turned around and walked to the kitchen, expecting Tony to start talking again, but the younger man remained silent while Gibbs grabbed a beer from the fridge and another chair, returned to where he had Tony secured, and sat down across from him. Gibbs sipped his beer and just stared at Tony for a while, seeing him start to squirm a little the longer the silence lasted. Gibbs had on his interrogation face, and Tony obviously recognized it. Gibbs let Tony squirm a little more before he finally spoke.  
   
“Actions have consequences, DiNozzo, and so do words. Especially when you say things like that.”  
   
“Gibbs, I…”  
   
“Quiet.”  
   
Again, Tony quickly shut up, wincing.  
   
“I don’t appreciate being kept in the dark about important things, and I would say this is pretty damned important.”  
   
Tony swallowed, and Gibbs crossed his legs and settled back a little more comfortably.  
   
“You shouldn’t keep secrets from me, I thought you knew that.”  
   
Tony squirmed again, pulling at his restraints a little.  
   
“For years I watched you flirt with everything in a skirt, and that was fine, but now you tell me that you have other interests as well. Interests that involve me. I think that is something that I deserved to know. Because it affects how things are between us.”  
   
Again Tony visibly swallowed, worry starting to appear clearly in his eyes.  
   
“So you keeping that from me has hurt me. If I had known, I would have treated you differently.”  
   
Tony’s mouth opened to say something, but Gibbs’ raised eyebrow made him stop.  
   
“If you had been honest with me, we would have been able to do something about it. Figure things out together.”  
   
That made Tony’s eyes widen a little.  
   
“But since you decided for both of us that I didn’t need to know, I have no choice but to punish you for it.”  
   
Gibbs swallowed the last of his beer and put the empty bottle away, then got up and moved his chair away as well. Slowly, he circled Tony, the younger man straining against his bonds to keep his eyes on Gibbs. At last Gibbs stopped behind Tony and leaned over him, Gibbs’ mouth right next to Tony’s ear, and Tony shivered when he heard Gibbs’ whispered words.  
   
“As punishment, I get to do whatever I want to you, and you just have to sit there and take it.”  
   
Gibbs smiled to himself when he heard Tony’s breathing speed up and a small moan escape Tony’s throat.  
   
*****  
   
Tony felt like he had died and gone to heaven. When Gibbs had tied him to the chair, Tony had been worried, his worry only increasing the more Gibbs spoke to him. But when at last Gibbs said those final words, Tony instantly got hard. Gibbs had started by placing a soft kiss on the nape of Tony’s neck, causing another shiver to run through Tony, and then had caressed those calloused hands all over him. Tony knew Gibbs was a patient man and loved working with his hands, but he never could have imagined the effect that combination would have when Gibbs applied those two qualities to him this way.  
   
At first Gibbs had touched him over his clothes, but after a while he had started unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, pulling it out of the way so he could touch bare skin with his hands and lips. Nearly half an hour later there wasn’t a single spot on Tony’s upper body that Gibbs hadn’t touched or kissed, and Tony was getting desperate. He was hard as granite and leaking, and Gibbs was kneeling between his tied legs, kissing Tony’s abs, running his fingers over Tony’s sides. Breaking at last, Tony bucked his hips, straining against his bonds, and begged.  
   
“Please, Gibbs, please… oh please…”  
   
Gibbs slowly stroked his hands over Tony’s thighs, moving them from his knees up to his groin, stopping just short of touching his arousal, then used his leverage on Tony’s thighs to raise himself to his feet. Leaning down, Gibbs took Tony’s face between his hands and started nibbling at his lips. Tony groaned in pleasure and eagerly opened his mouth to let Gibbs inside, finally getting his first kiss from the man, and for a long moment nothing else existed but that hot mouth on his. Then Gibbs broke away, and Tony let out a disappointed moan, opening his eyes and throwing a pleading look at Gibbs.  
   
“Please what, Tony?”  
   
“Please let me touch you, please Gibbs, please…”  
   
Gibbs’ eyes sparkled and he grinned, then turned and walked to the kitchen, returning with another beer. He stood in front of Tony, sipping his beer while he let his eyes roam over Tony’s disheveled appearance, liking the way he had made the younger man look. Tony begged again, his eyes and voice pleading, again tugging at his bonds.  
   
“Please, Gibbs…”  
   
“Punishment, Tony. Remember?”  
   
Tony groaned in disappointment and hung his head, closing his eyes and trying to get his breathing and his arousal back under control. Gibbs languidly sipped his beer as he watched Tony struggle, then undid all of Tony’s hard work by leaning over him and kissing his neck again. Tony shivered and moaned, again whispering please… please… Gibbs would never get tired of that. Showing mercy after a while, Gibbs put down his half empty beer and moved around Tony again, settling back on his knees between Tony’s legs. He drew Tony’s head to him for another of those dazzling kisses, then trailed his fingers down Tony’s chest to finally come to rest on his arousal, stroking it through Tony’s jeans, earning more pleading moans.  
   
Gibbs had thoroughly enjoyed exploring Tony’s body so far, especially with the responses he got from Tony at every single touch, and now he wanted more. He quickly opened Tony’s jeans and started pulling them down, and Tony obligingly lifted his hips off the chair, grateful that his hard length was finally being released from the uncomfortably tight confines of the jeans, and hopeful about what Gibbs was going to do next. But he should have remembered that this was punishment, should have known that Gibbs was nowhere near done yet.  
   
Taking the same care as he had with Tony’s upper body, Gibbs explored the rest of him just as diligently with his mouth and fingers, infuriatingly staying away from Tony’s hard length. Tony had no idea how long it lasted and couldn’t even begin to guess how many times he had begged Gibbs, how many moans Gibbs had drawn from him with his touch. When at last Gibbs touched his arousal, Tony threw back his head in pleasure and sighed. First those calloused fingers stroked him, then that wet tongue licked a broad stripe from base to tip, and at last that hot mouth took him in. Tony’s breathing was ragged and fast, and he tried to hold back for as long as he could, but only short minutes later Gibbs took him deep into his throat and hummed, and Tony looked down to see himself disappear into Gibbs’ mouth, and the combination of the feeling and the sight after all that torture was too much. With a loud scream Tony convulsed, his hips bucking up, his wrists and ankles pulling at his bonds, and he spilled himself down Gibbs’ throat.  
   
Gibbs delighted in the taste of his lover and kept softly licking and nibbling him until he softened, while Tony sat slumped in the chair trying to recover from the most intense release he had ever experienced. When Tony was at last able to open his eyes again, his breathing calming a little, Gibbs sat up and drew Tony’s face to him for another deep kiss, sharing Tony’s taste with him. Then Gibbs untied the ropes around Tony’s ankles and unlocked the cuffs, rubbing at Tony’s wrists to soothe the lines where the metal had bitten into his skin with the strain Tony had put on them in his struggles. Tony rolled his shoulders to ease the tension of having his arms restrained behind his back for so long, and Gibbs moved his hands there to massage them gently for a while. Then he put another soft kiss on the nape of Tony’s neck.  
   
“You okay, Tony?”  
   
Grinning, Tony looked up at him with sparkling eyes, then got up and grabbed Gibbs, kissing him again, not caring that he looked a little silly with his jeans around his ankles and his shirt around his wrists.  
   
“That was unbelievable. You can punish me like that any time you want.”  
   
Gibbs grinned back, then steered them both to the couch while Tony withdrew his wrists from his shirt and dropped it to the floor. When Gibbs sat down, Tony reached for him, wanting to stroke Gibbs as the start of giving him as much pleasure he had just received, but Gibbs stopped him and brought Tony’s fingers to his lips to kiss them instead. Tony looked at him questioningly.  
   
“What about you?”  
   
“Later. When you’ve recovered enough for round two.”  
   
“But…”  
   
“You got punished because you didn’t tell me. I didn’t tell you either. This is my punishment.”  
   
Gibbs smiled a little ruefully, and Tony grinned.  
   
“I think I like my punishment better, Gibbs.”  
   
Tony kissed him again, then stood and pulled up his jeans, making his way to the kitchen to get them each a beer. Returning, he settled on the couch against Gibbs, resting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder while they relaxed and drank. Gibbs kept trailing his fingers softly up and down Tony’s arm, seemingly unconsciously, and Tony loved the constant touch. After a while, Tony spoke quietly.  
   
“Were you really mad at me, Jethro?”  
   
He felt more than heard the tiny chuckle before Gibbs replied.  
   
“No, of course not. Surprised, yeah, but not angry. How could I be?”  
   
“You had me a little worried, you know.”  
   
“Never worry over telling me how you feel, Tony.”  
   
“Right. Because we’re both so good at sharing our feelings…”  
   
They both chuckled at that, but then Gibbs turned so he could face Tony.  
   
“We’ll just have to practice then. Because now that I have you, I intend to keep you. And I don’t want to hurt you.”  
   
He saw Tony’s eyes widen at his words, and Tony breathed deeply.  
   
“You intend to keep me?”  
   
“Of course. You’re mine.”  
   
Tony smiled softly.  
   
“I always wanted to be yours, you know.”  
   
“You always were. You just didn’t know it yet.”  
   
With a pleased grin, Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs deeply, then settled back against him, the continuous caress of Gibbs’ fingers lulling him to sleep.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs woke Tony up about an hour later, when he saw that Tony’s naked chest was starting to get cold. He could of course have grabbed the blanket that he kept on the floor next to the couch, but he wasn’t made of stone, and holding Tony in his arms had kept him aroused though not as achingly hard as he had been while playing with Tony. The whole punishment scenario had been more in jest than seriousness, but denying himself to finally have Tony was starting to feel like true punishment by now. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple and gently shook him awake.  
   
“Come on, Tony. Time for bed.”  
   
Tony grinned sleepily at him.  
   
“You woke me up to go to sleep again?”  
   
Gibbs grinned back.  
   
“I said bed, lover. I didn’t say anything about sleep.”  
   
Tony shivered and his eyes darkened in desire, but when he was following Gibbs up the stairs, he couldn’t help starting to feel a little nervous. He wanted Gibbs, desired him, and definitely was aroused by him, but he had never been with a man before. The kissing and touching was easy, and he was pretty sure he would have no problem pleasuring Gibbs with his mouth either, but what he expected they were going to do now was something different. A few of Tony’s girlfriends had played with his ass while he was thrusting into them and that had felt nice, and he had even used his fingers on himself a couple of times, but to have Gibbs inside of him… he suspected that was something completely different than a couple of fingers.  
   
In the bedroom, Gibbs stripped off his shirts and threw them over the chair in the corner, then turned to Tony. Tony reached out to him and let his fingers run through Gibbs’ chest hair, liking the feeling of it, and liking the way his touch made Gibbs shiver and growl a little. At first Tony was a little surprised that Gibbs just stood there, but then he understood and smiled. Earlier, Tony hadn’t been allowed to touch, his hands tied behind his back, so now Gibbs was letting Tony do whatever he wanted. He kissed Gibbs again, loving the way the man tasted and the way he kissed Tony back, and Tony let his hands wander all over Gibbs’ naked chest and back. Gibbs meanwhile placed his hands loosely on Tony’s hips, his thumbs rubbing softly over the sensitive skin just above the waistband of Tony’s jeans. It was gentle and tender, and Tony quickly became aroused again, liking the feel of his own hardness pressing against the answering bulge in Gibbs’ trousers.  
   
After spending plenty of time exchanging these soft kisses and touches, Tony moved his lips over Gibbs’ cheek to his jaw, nipping lightly at the skin, and then moved further down to his neck, quickly discovering the sensitive spot there that made Gibbs groan and shiver when Tony played with it. When he softly bit down on the tendon in Gibbs’ neck, he felt Gibbs’ arousal twitch against his own, and a soft hiss of pleasure escaped the older man’s mouth. Tony pulled back and Gibbs released his hold on Tony’s hips reluctantly, keeping his gaze on Tony while the younger man moved around him, kissing a trail across Gibbs’ shoulders and back until he returned to his front again. Tony ran his hands over Gibbs’ chest once more, then moved them over his shoulders to his back until finally he reached down and slid them under the fabric of Gibbs’ trousers, grasping his ass and pulling their hips firmly together.  
   
Wanting more, Tony at last reached between them and opened Gibbs’ trousers, letting them drop, undressing his lover completely, kissing and touching the skin he exposed. Sitting on his knees, he faced Gibbs’ hard length jutting out at him proudly, and he swallowed quietly at the size of it. Tony was pretty well off in that area himself, but Gibbs surpassed him, and the nervousness that had abated while they had been kissing returned in full force. Curious about the taste of Gibbs, Tony took him in his hand and held him lightly, then licked at the leaking tip, licking his lips to spread the taste in his mouth. He liked it, and did it again, then let the tip slide into his mouth, closing his lips around it. It was big and it felt a bit strange, but Tony was eager to pleasure Gibbs, so he slid his lips down the solid length as far as he could, earning a pleased groan. Tony explored Gibbs with his mouth, starting to like the taste and feeling of Gibbs on his tongue, and played his hands over the shaft and balls the way he always liked himself. Gibbs clearly liked it too, because the moans and sighs Tony heard coming from the man increased with every move Tony made, and when Gibbs’ hands found their way into Tony’s hair and started tugging lightly, Tony knew he must be doing it right.  
   
Gibbs stared down at Tony, watching himself disappear into that mouth he’d been wanting for so long, and it was nearly too much. Tony started tentatively, but soon found a rhythm that suited him, and it was driving Gibbs crazy. Tony swirled his tongue around his tip a few times and then took him back inside, and Gibbs had to close his eyes to keep himself from losing control. Trying to find some purchase to help hold him up, Gibbs tangled his hands in Tony’s hair and clenched his fingers, the movement tugging at Tony’s soft spikes, and Tony moaned around him, sending another thrill through Gibbs. It was long minutes later when he reluctantly pulled back, worried that if he let Tony continue much longer, he would lose himself down Tony’s throat. Tony looked up at him when Gibbs pulled back, licking his lips again, and Gibbs dragged him up so he could taste himself on those luscious lips.  
   
While kissing, Gibbs reached between them and unbuttoned Tony’s jeans again, sliding them down Tony’s hips and thighs, then pushed Tony backwards onto the bed and pulled the jeans off in one go. Crawling on top of Tony, he kissed his way up his lover’s body, caressing him everywhere again. When he reached Tony’s mouth again, he kissed and nibbled while he reached out his hand to the bedside drawer, feeling around and finding the lube. Then he started his downward path over Tony’s chest and abs, nipping softly at the crook of his hip, then taking Tony into his mouth again. He distracted Tony with his mouth and tongue while he slicked up his fingers, and played with his balls and sucked him deep before he finally touched one slick finger to Tony’s opening. Tony startled slightly, bucking his hips, but Gibbs just kept brushing his finger over the muscle until Tony relaxed again, only then sliding one finger in.  
   
Tony had been losing himself in the sensations of Gibbs mouth on him when he suddenly felt the finger against his ass. It brought his worries about having Gibbs inside of him back in a rush, and he couldn’t help the little startled buck of his hips. But Gibbs was patient, and kept playing with him, distracting him again, and when the first finger slipped inside of him, he moaned at the feeling, liking it. Gibbs kept it calm and gentle, and by the time Gibbs had three fingers inside of him, Tony was begging. But Gibbs kept slowly preparing him, having understood that this was Tony’s first time, and he wasn’t taking any chances. At long last, he felt that Tony was ready, and he crawled back up until they were face to face, kissing his lover deeply again. Then he leaned up a little so he could look into Tony’s eyes.  
   
“First time is easier if you’re on your hands and knees, but I want to see your face when I’m inside of you.”  
   
Tony smiled and pulled Gibbs down for another kiss.  
   
“I want to see you too. Take me like this, Jethro.”  
   
With a growl of desire, Gibbs kissed Tony again, then used plenty of lube to slick himself up. Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs, and then, at last, Gibbs pushed inside.

*****

It hurt a little, but in a good way. The stretch and burn was unfamiliar, and Gibbs felt even bigger inside of him than he had feared, but at the same time, the feeling of the man inside of him made Tony crave even more. Gibbs kept a close eye on his lover while he entered him, and saw the flicker of worry and pain in his eyes, and tried his best to soothe Tony as much as he could. That was a rule, a rule without a number and one that had unintentionally been broken too many times to count, but still Gibbs was determined to keep it now, especially now. Never hurt Tony. When he bottomed out, Gibbs raised himself on his elbows and gently stroked Tony's cheeks, looking down at him intently.

"Okay, Anthony?"

"Give me a moment."

Gibbs waited, the urge to thrust and stroke trying to overwhelm him, but knowing that this was by far more important. When Tony looked up at him with a blinding smile, Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. He gave a small smile himself, then spoke gruffly.

"Talk to me, Anthony."

"You want me to talk now?"

Tony's voice was a little disbelieving, but held the humor Gibbs loved. 

"Need to know what you're feeling."

"Honestly? A little weird. But good. But weird. But really good. Could stay like this forever and be happy. But this isn't all there's to it, and I kind of want you to start moving…"

Taking his time to place a slow, deep kiss on his lover, Gibbs waited until Tony had that completely dazed look in his eyes again before he started moving his hips. Tony sucked in a breath when Gibbs pulled back and pushed in again, then let out a deep moan of pleasure. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Gibbs had ever heard, and he needed to hear it again. He had to struggle to keep his control, just the feeling of Tony beneath him was enough to make him lose it, but Gibbs was nothing if not determined. Always a considerate lover, Gibbs would see to his partner's pleasure before he went in search of his own, and this was Tony, so that was more important than ever. 

Gibbs made it last a long, long time, and when Tony finally pleaded with him to finish it, Gibbs reached down and grasped Tony, stroking him gently until he spilled over his fingers. Gibbs himself needed only a few more thrusts before he buried himself deeply inside of his lover and found his release. When he resurfaced to consciousness, it was to Tony's hands softly caressing him wherever he could reach, and he raised himself up to look at his lover again. He was shocked at the look in Tony's eyes.

"You really care about me…"

"Care??"

Gibbs' tone was angry, but at the clouding of Tony's gaze, immediately gentled his voice, making sure that his lover heard the truth in it.

"Not care, Anthony, my sweet, lost boy. Love. I love you. That was making love."

Seeing the confusion and disbelief in Tony's eyes, Gibbs just wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him close. They both ignored the tears that escaped and ran down Tony's face, and Gibbs spoke to him softly.

"I love you, Anthony. I'll never stop loving you. Never. I may hurt you and try to shut you out, but that will never mean I don't love you. I'll never let you go. I need you, and I need you to need me too. I love you. You're mine, you hear, mine. My boy, my sweet boy, my love. Mine."

Despite the whirlwind his emotions were going through at that moment, Tony clearly heard the words Gibbs spoke to him. He couldn't even start to process them right then, but they lodged in the back of his mind. For the moment he just languished in Gibbs' arms, focusing on the feeling of being held by someone who truly cared for him, and let it take him into a contented sleep.

Over the next four days, and every day after that, Gibbs proved by his actions and even his few words that he had meant what he had said that first night. Gibbs' love was possessive and fierce, and Tony wouldn't have it any other way. Tony smiled at Gibbs' dark looks when anyone dared turn their attention to Tony and flirt with him, and he knew from extensive experience he was in for a good snogging after something like that happened. Gibbs just needed to assert his authority at times like that, and Tony certainly didn't mind. He just smiled at his lover with kiss swollen lips, and softly assured him.

"I love you, Jethro."

That was usually enough to make Gibbs kiss him again.

*****

It was a couple of months later when it happened again. A strikingly handsome young man with red hair and green eyes, a brilliant smile and good humor, gave Tony his statement and flirted with him the whole time. McGee and Bishop looked on and listened in, always ready to observe Tony in flirting mode so they could make fun of it later. But this time, Tony wasn't responding in his usual way. Instead, he just glanced back to Gibbs, who came over at Tony's look immediately and stood next to his lover, eyeing the witness ferociously.

"This is my boss."

Tony introduced Gibbs to the young man.

"He's also my lover, and doesn't like it when people flirt with me."

Gibbs growled. Tony smiled.

"See?"

The young man swallowed and wilted a little. Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"Don't worry, Jethro. He's definitely not my type."


End file.
